1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a physical therapy apparatus, more particularly to a cycling-type physical therapy apparatus with an electrical stimulation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional cycling-type physical therapy apparatus 1 is shown to include a frame assembly 11, a seat member 12, a foot-operated pedal mechanism 13, and an electrical stimulation device 14. The seat member 12 is mounted on a rear part of the frame assembly 11. The pedal mechanism 13 is mounted on a front part of the frame assembly 11 and is operable for lower limb exercise of the patient seated on the seat member 12. The stimulation device 14 is mounted on the frame assembly 11 and is provided with a set of electrical probes 141. When operated, the stimulation device 14 generates electrical stimulus for muscle stimulation of a patient on the seat member 12.
Although the conventional physical therapy apparatus 1 achieves its intended purpose, it is not adjustable to suit various physical sizes of patients, which can diminish the effectiveness of the exercise performed by the patient. Moreover, since patients are required to be carried and transferred from a wheelchair to the seat member 12, inconveniences to both the patient and an attendant of the patient arise. Further, the conventional apparatus 1 lacks an assist mechanism that can aid patients who experience difficulty in operating the pedal mechanism 13.